LiveWar Journal
Welcome to the LiveWar Journal LiveWar is a Semi-school/ Semi-summer camp experience in which applicants learn survival skills, as well as educational classes, through games and fantasy worlds. (ie: This Arena is the aftermath of a zombie outbreak. The zombies are all since gone from this area, now we must scavenge for materials, fight combatants, and regroup.) Similar to L.A.R.P. and Belegarth with modified rules for a more real aspect, less fiction and more reality. L.A.R.P. and Belegarth take on a more medieval aspect in the terms and governed realms, where as LiveWar is more similar to Boy Scouts combined with a political aspect of varying leaderships, under one controling high command. LiveWar's teachings reflect some principles in various governments and how leadership works. Similar programs include Student Ambassador Groups and Boy's/Girl's State respectively. To join LiveWar, a person must contact a local team commander, or contact the LiveWar Council/ LiveWar President. Through an ardous and difficult entry process , one must effectively pass the entry test. Once the entry test has been passed any member of LiveWar may join the LiveWar Academy . A School-like camp in which "Initiaites ", must learn melee (may-lay) combat with varying levels of non-lethal weaponry . As well as other courses in basic education. Ie: Arithmetic, Science, Language, Social Studies. The Academy for all intensive purposes is to act like a boarding school/ college setting. The higher "Grade" the Initiate is in the more priveledges are opened to them. Attending the Academy lasts 7 years, upon which once all courses have been passed with a C or better grade . Initiates become Alumni , and are free to take Team Level Tests similar to the entry exam, with varying difficulties to each corresponding team. Teams There are 11 Official Teams in LiveWar. Each Team corresponds to a Color, with each team being referred to as their respective color, and their official team name. Ie: The Green Team: Forest Furies. The 11 colors are: RED , ORANGE , YELLOW , GREEN , BLUE , PURPLE , PINK , BROWN , WHITE , GREY and BLACK . These Teams were the founding eleven for the basis of different governments. Different teams have different alliance conditions with each other, as some are more known than others. Ie: Yellow and Black Teams have a Long Standing Animosity betwixt them, yet yellow and black teams can both get along with green team with no hard feelings toward the latter for befriending the other's nemesis'. Official Team Names can change under new team leadership, such as The Green Team has been called Forest Strikers , as well as Forest Furies . The color of the Team can not be edited, if a new, more specific color of team begins to join team-hood, they must pass the teams test . To start a new Team of any specific color, they must first gather the respective amount of members to form a Faction , and from there, follow the necessary steps to begin making your Faction into a team. Factions, who do not have the correct amount of members upon begining the process are not banned from starting, but are not respected as factions, and are called Upstarts . Every Team must incorporate a color, or specific color into their name. Known factions include: MAROON , GOLD , TURQUOISE , INDIGO , STEEL , TAN , SILVER , and MIRROR . To be more specific about each of the Factions, only one has sucessfully completed the process to Team-hood, and thus would be the newly christened Steel Team . Factions Factions usually form from a lack of respect for their current leaders views and policies, in which the maroon faction started because of the red team's policy on prisoners . The First Maroon Leader found their views distasteful and thus requested to be banished, gathering a large group who felt the same, this became the begining Upstart of The Maroon Faction : Red-Renegades. Factions as not quite full Teams are viewed as ineligible for certain roles by the LiveWar Council. Leadership positions involving direct access to the council's files and databases. These Factions are appointed a Liason by the Council, and as such are not entirely cut off from the main goverment. All Teams, and Factions abide by The Official LiveWar Rules and Regulations . These rules are called LiveWar Laws, and are upheld with extreme prejudice as far as The Courts of Livewar are concerned. Rule breakers of this degree often find themselves expelled from LiveWar, much in the same way if a student we're expelled from school, they would not be allowed to re-enter or re-apply. Upstarts are not recognized by the LiveWar council at all until enough members formulate to form a Faction, and as thus have no Liason to the council or it matters of Laws. Effectively putting any actions of Upstarts outside of the LiveWar council's Judgement. (If an Upstart member broke a particularly bad Livewar Law, the Council cannot take action against them as a member of a faction, merely as a member of LiveWar.) Ie: if you are on the chess team, and you help a friend cheat in a tournament, the tournament officials cannot punish your actions, yet your team can. LiveWar Council The LiveWar Council is composed of Members of LiveWar who have passed all Courses with an A grade or better (Extra Credit Grades are higher than A's). As well as been nominated by their respective Team Leaders and Command Officials . The First LiveWar Council was comprised of all the people who founded the first meeting of LiveWar. The jobs of the council are to uphold laws, as well as govern The Courts of LiveWar, manage the banking aspects as well as up keep areas used as bases or training sites of LiveWar, as well as manage Team politics and run the LIveWar Academy. LiveWar President Upon later years, the LiveWar council appointed a singular person to be in charge of The manner in which rules were abided by, as well as all finanicial responisbilities. This person was known, and still is, by the name of LiveWar President. The LiveWar Presidency has been debated over since it's conception. The power of the President extends above that of the council as well as the courts, basically the president has near absolute power, however in conjunction with the Courts of LiveWar, the council and overrule any action by a 2 to1 vote. Negating anything making the president too powerful. Selectively, The First LiveWar President: Terradax The Grand , self appointed a Law, in which the council and courts made no objection to at the time, thereby concreting it as a rule that cannot be amended or changed in anyway. This Law is that of how the next LiveWar President is Chosen. The Current LiveWar President will select any number between 2 and 10 protege's in which he or she will personally train to uphold the president's position and uphold the laws of LiveWar. Out of these 2 to 10 individuals, the President will choose based on who earned the right to become the next president, with the remainder, forming The Next Council. This selection process make take as many years as the current president finds is necessary to educate his or her successor. The Longest being that of: Past President JovenSa The Cruel . His reign lasted for 15 years. His Suceessor being the only President to take the position by force, openly challenging his teacher to a combat duel in front of the mass of LiveWar. Besting him in combat (narrowly), He ascended to the role. This New President was named Gi-Iar The Conquerer . He broke tradition by selecting a successor whom he deemed worthy, yet did not take as a protege. lw pb9.png|Terradax's Seal|link=Terradax The Grand lw pb2.png|JovenSa's Seal|link=JovenSa The Cruel lw pb10.png|Gi-Iar's Seal|link=Gi-Iar The Conquerer lw pb11.png|WolfGangusKhan's seal|link=WolfGangusKhan The Comical lw pb12.png|Vuul Takk's Seal|link=Vuul Taak The Harsh lw pb6.png|Malladia's Seal|link=Malladia The Trouble Maker lw pb14.png|Xryan- Koi's Seal|link=Xryan- Koi The Funky lw pb3.png|Yeyo's Seal|link=Yeyo The Playful lw pb13.png|Lupo's Seal|link=Josia Lupo The Super Sexy lw pb5.png|Nati- Evei's Seal|link=Nati-Evei The Shadow Walker Lw pb.png|Lyxere's Seal|link=Lyxere The Rebel lw pb15.png|Tonxmal's Seal|link=Tonxmal the DareDevil Courts of LiveWar The court system of LiveWar is conducted much like the Wizengamot of the Harry Potter World. Save for a single voice of the courts, the council presides. Sentencing, Laws, and all other manners are discussed here, this System is much like the combined powers of the Judicial Branch as well as the Senate and House of representatives. Anyone whom wishes to present a new addition to the official script of LiveWar, or present a Bill to be passed must bring it to the Courts where upon discussion should they come to an agreement, the proposed idea shall be passed immediately and put into effect one week later, or if a descion is unlikely to be unanimous, the ruling passes to the Council and so again up to the President should it be necessary. Trials against Rulebreakers are held here as well as any refunding or finance issues that come to pass. Trials are held in the following manner: The Accused/ Guilty Party is brought into the courtroom via The Baliff , seated in his/ her Chair with his/her appointed LiveWar Attorney . The Council and Court Members enter via their Chamber Doors , and seat above on benches overlooking the courtroom. Victims/ Accusers of said party stand on the opposite side parallel to said defendant. The Baliff then takes his place beside the Council's Left-most bench, and then, depending on varying levels of severity, spectators file into the back and take seats. No Juries are present for these hearings, as the Council acts a Judge and the Courts Officials act as a Jury. To Convict/ Appeal any matter the vote in the Council and Court Member's Treatings must be a 7/12's vote. As in 7 members mustbe for, or 5 against The Matter would be a Win/ Loss on these terms. If the vote comes to a 6/6, the vote is viewed as a draw and the matter is suspened, available for a second appeling. The court is Hung. Presenting medals of accomplishment and certificates of activities in the case of the LiveWar Academy are also presented here, via the Council's Disgression, and The President's Witness. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse